


Hope

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Prayer, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: When she told you to do itAnd you triedI wanted to punch herAnd make her cryJoseph’s world is rocked and old feelings resurface as a result.
Relationships: John Seed & Joseph Seed, John Seed/Joseph Seed, John Seed/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning:
> 
> Oh boy. There is a lot to say about this.
> 
> A few weeks ago, I saw a friend of mine went to the hospital. Worried, I texted her and...she told me she tried to commit suicide.
> 
> My friend is doing better now. She’s getting therapy and was willing to talk about it with me. I didn’t feel like I should have seen it coming, but I realized...she could have died without me knowing.
> 
> So yeah, I worked through a lot in this fic. Spend time with the people you love, folks.

Joseph stood outside, one hand pressed to the wall. He was shaking.

It all began a week ago when John didn’t show up for dinner.

Two of the peggies found him. They didn’t give details, simply rushing in to deliver the news. Dinner was a short one that night.

Faith knew. She knew John was depressed and angry at the world. Jacob had suspected. And then there was Joseph, who didn’t have a fucking clue.

They hadn’t been allowed to see him, either. No one got the chance to ask questions. Joseph tore his hair out in agony.

Now he was here, about to see his brother. Curling his hand into a fist, he knocked.

“You can come in.” Joseph pushed the door open. John was lying in bed, pale and tired but alive. “You came.”

“You sound surprised.” He took a seat at the foot of the bed. John smiled.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone, honestly.” Joseph shook his head.

“That is not true in the slightest.” He tried to smile. “What about your boyfriend...Ethan, wasn’t that his name?”

“We broke up.” John’s voice was unnaturally hollow. Joseph frowned.

“You said you wanted to marry him. What happened?”

“He…” John swallowed, tearing up. “I told him I was depressed, and he… He told me that if things hurt so much, I should just end it.” Joseph’s eyes went wide. “That’s not why I did it, Joseph.”

“It was the final straw.” John could hear the fury in his brother’s cold voice. “Do you want me to end him?”

“No.” Joseph raised an eyebrow. “I appreciate the offer, but that will only make things worse.” John glanced up at the ceiling. A couple minutes later, he fell asleep.

He walked to the church with wet cheeks. No one else was around. Pushing the door open, Joseph swallowed.

He lit a single candle and kneeled. Bowing his head, the preacher shut his eyes.

“Dear Lord...is this a punishment for my sins? Have I fallen so greatly that I deserve it? I’m sorry for what I feel. Please cleanse me and fix my soul. Amen.”

The candle went out. Joseph looked up, startled, then began to sob in the darkness.

He wanted to tell John so badly. Their lunch out hadn’t been friendly to him. The feeling wouldn’t go away.

Maybe this was a sign. Even if God didn’t approve, Joseph needed to get it out. He stood up and looked at the ceiling.

“Please be merciful on him.” His Georgia roots broke through.


End file.
